Autonomous Underwater Vehicles (AUVs) continue to increase in capability and applications. The ideal AUV would be low cost, small in size and capable of carrying at least double its weight. Due to volumetric constraints and necessary payloads, however; AUV's that are capable of completing multiple missions require significantly larger size, and associated costs. These costs include launch and recovery logistics, material handling and training Smaller AUV's, although less costly, are more limited due to smaller available volumes, and become effectively application specific. The smaller the AUV, the less payload capability it has, while the size of an AUV is directly proportional to cost. Historically, standard production AUV's have been developed for application specific tasks and rarely can be used to perform other tasks.